


There's A Thunder Inside My Heart (It's A Wonderful Pleasure)

by SereneCalamity



Series: (Over and Over Again) I Fall For You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Brief mention of Draco in a past relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Explicit Sexual Content, Flower shop owner Draco, Gentle Dom Draco, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, If canon happened in the last 10 years. Lol, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Soft Draco Malfoy, Subspace, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Draco loves what he and Harry have.





	There's A Thunder Inside My Heart (It's A Wonderful Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short, smutty thing, and it clearly blew up. This has been happening a lot lately. Lol. So, uh, heed the tags, because they're there for a reason. And this is meant to be post-canon, but let's just completely ignore the epilogue, and pretend the canon all happened in the late 2000's. Haha.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from the song American Money by BØRNS, with a slight change in lyrics. Oh and this hasn't been edited yet.

The first time that it came up was when Harry Potter was curled up around Draco Malfoy's waist, Draco's pale arm wrapped around him as he skimmed his fingers over his _iPad_—a Muggle contraption that he wouldn't have been caught dead with just a few short years ago—and Harry was almost asleep.

"Sometimes I think about calling you daddy," Harry mumbled, his voice thick with sleep and a bit muffled from where it was pressed against Draco's stomach.

Draco blinked, turning his head from looking at his iPad, and from focusing on work, to the top of Harry's messy hair, brunette hair even more wild than usual, given it was now sex-mussed, and he really wasn't sure what he was meant to say.

So he didn't say anything, and a couple of moments later, he heard the tell-tale sounds of Harry's light snoring, indicating that he was asleep, which just left Draco sitting up in his bed, wondering if this was something that they were going to talk about later.

It didn't come up for a while.

Sometimes time stretched between the times that they saw each other, because Harry was _Harry_ and he wasn't just the Savior and The Boy Who Lived, he was also a full time Auror and working his way up the ranks at break-neck speed—because it wasn't as though Harry did anything half assed—and at times he was away at weeks at a time.

They kept in touch with owls and texts, because Draco used a cellphone now, but it wasn't as though Harry had much time to discuss anything private, it was mainly just to check in and let Draco know that he was still alive.

Draco had insisted after things between them had gotten a bit more serious, because he would hear bits and pieces about Harry and what latest danger he was in—even now that he was basically no longer a part of the Wizarding World—and he just needed to know that Harry was okay.

And Harry had been more than happy with it.

Just like he was with most things that Draco suggested.

Draco had seen Harry twice before anything came up again, although it had been over a six week time frame, and they had only been brief meetings; one of them had been dinner at Ginny Weasley's place where Draco was meant to go back to Harry's after, but he had been owled back into work, and the other had been at a Muggle affair where Draco's sunflowers had won first prize and Harry had insisted that he would be there, even though he _should_ be working, and Harry had blown Draco in the bathrooms by way of congratulations before he had apparated back to _wherever_ he was working that day.

But now Harry had four days off in a row, at the insistence of Gawain Robards, who had said that Harry hadn't had time to rest in some time, and he was helping Draco in his plant shop as they closed up.

Just because Draco lived in the Muggle world now, didn't mean that he had cut off ties with the Wizarding World completely—he didn't think he would be able to do that if he tried, given it was all he had known growing up—so maybe there were a few spells that he used to help him around the shop that gave him an edge compared to other flower and plant boutiques, and he and Neville Longbottom actually talked at length and shared a lot of tips when it came to Herbology.

They were closing up and Draco was scrolling through his phone with one hand and flicking his wand with his other hand, just some simple cleaning spells to tidy things up around the shop, when Harry came over to Draco and nuzzled his face against Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled, putting down his wand, leaving the cleaning for a bit and lifting a hand to stroke it through Harry's hair.

He felt Harry relax immediately, shoulders drooping.

The blonde turned his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head before holding up his phone on the Thai place that he had decided on, and Harry just nodded his agreement, not saying anything.

Draco ordered for them, and the website advised that the food would be delivered in about thirty minutes, and then he put the phone down and turned his full attention to Harry.

Draco picked up his wand just long enough to flick a spell toward the front door, making sure that it was locked and the shutters were all turned down, before he was putting the wand back down and turning to Harry.

"On your knees for me, sweetheart?" Draco murmured, phrasing it like a question even though he knew Harry would follow it like an order.

He got like that sometimes.

Completely pliant.

More often than not, actually.

Harry fell to his knees with a thud, barely any regard for his own comfort as his hands went to the button of the jeans that Draco was wearing, but he didn't begin to undo it until Draco nodded down at him.

Sometimes Harry got off just from getting Draco off.

It depended on how hard he had been working lately, and how stressed out he had been, and they had never really talked about it, but Draco navigated things slowly and he knew that doing this for Draco, following his lead and making him come, helped Harry get out of his head.

Today wasn't one of those days, but it was close, because after Draco had come down Harry's throat, he had slid down so that he was kneeling in front of Harry and rubbed Harry a few times through the jeans he was wearing, and that was enough to tip him over the edge and have him shuddering against Draco.

"That's right, darling," Draco soothed a hand down his back. "So good."

Harry mumbled unintelligible words against Draco's shoulder as he came down from his high, and then Draco got them both off the floor and moved them to his flat above his plant shop.

Once they'd changed into something lighter—Harry into a pair of pyjama pants and a long sleeved shirt and Draco into sweatpants and a light blue coloured sweatshirt—the buzzer rung from downstairs, indicating that the delivery man from the Thai place had arrived, so Draco left Harry getting out plates and utensils while he went to go and get their food.

After they had eaten and they were watching something mindless on Draco's_ fancy ass_ _flat-screen_, because he still lived lavishly, even if it was a little _different_, and Harry's head was resting on Draco's chest as they were stretched out out on the couch, legs tangled together.

"I just like being good for you," Harry said softly, turning his head in so that he was basically face-planting Draco's chest, and Draco's hand in Harry's hair stopped for a moment. "And that's when I really start to think about calling you daddy."

"You _are_ good for me," he murmured, focusing on the part that seemed most important right now, and that was reassuring Harry. "So good."

Because Draco had dealt with being not good enough before—for a large portion of his life—and he didn't want Harry to ever feel like he wasn't good enough.

But it didn't _quite_ feel like that.

It felt like something else.

"Okay," Harry mumbled, turning his head back so that he was watching the TV, and like that was that.

Draco had a phase after Hogwarts, when he was trying to figure out what he was meant to be doing with his life now that the Malfoy name was in shambles and the big plans that his parents had laid out for him no longer seemed important, and that was when Draco first started to spend a lot of time in the Muggle world.

Luna Lovegood and Gregory Goyle both dabbled a little in the Muggle world, and they helped him navigate things.

He'd always known that he was gay, so had his mother and most likely his father, but it had never been something that he had embraced, because at the end of the day, he would be expected to marry a pureblood witch and have pureblood children.

Those expectations were gone now.

It wasn't easy, there was a lot of internalized damage that had built up walls around his heart over the years, but spending time in the Muggle world helped.

He saw both a Mind Healer and also a Muggle therapist, and it took a while, but he was happy with who he was.

He slept around as he adjusted, and maybe it wasn't always the healthiest, and Luna chose to never comment on it, while Gregory blatantly encouraged it with a lewd smile and Pansy Parkinson accused him frequently—but lovingly—of being a whore.

One of the guys that he had slept with had been this attractive redhead Muggle with tattoos all his arms and stood a few inches taller than Draco, and used to hold him down a lot, and tell him to call him daddy.

Draco had, but it had been a bit awkward, it had felt clumsy coming out of his mouth.

They had slept together on and off for a couple of months, and while Draco had had a good time, he had always known that nothing permanent could come of it.

Mainly because while he liked everything that he learnt from Jason Danvers, he knew that the dynamic just wouldn't work.

Jason was rough as he had pinned Draco down, but Draco had realized that he wanted to the be the one on top, gently moving someone into place.

Jason left marks on Draco's body when his hands were tied above his head, but Draco wanted to be the one soothing away the rope indents with his lips and special creams.

Jason fucked him hard and fast, a hand wrapped around the base of Draco's cock to stave of his orgasm, while Draco wanted to be buried inside someone and encourage them softly to come, until they made a mess, untouched, over their stomach.

And then there was the daddy word, which Draco had gone along with a few times, when Jason had him wrapped up like a present in black and red rope and had his hand gripped in Draco's hair and was all but demanding in, but it hadn't been a _thing_ for him.

He'd done some research—Gregory had introduced him to the Internet almost as soon as he had dipped a toe into the Muggle world—and there had been a lot of information to sift through.

Some of it was scary, some of it was downright off-putting, some of it was actually informative.

But then Draco had run into Harry at a dinner at Luna's, and things had been..._There had been sparks_, and he had cut things off with Jason.

With all the guys that he had had on his roster, actually.

There had always been a tension there with Harry, ever since they had first met, although they obviously hadn't been able to identify what it was back then, but now they were older, and they were both in a different place, and...They were actually making something work.

They'd actually had sex really fast, and then Draco had put the brakes on, because they had a _whole lot_ of history that they needed to work through before anything could really happen between them.

So they had become friends.

It was good because Draco knew it was time to stop fooling around and having messy sex and take some time for himself and finally settle down.

That was when he had brought his plant and flower shop, surprising himself and those who knew him.

Harry had been nothing but encouraging, and he helped Draco, both of them respecting the boundaries that they had set as _friends_, but both of them knowing that as the years went by, there was something else at the end of the tunnel for them.

And Draco had learned things about Harry.

He already knew a lot, in the years that the brunette had been _just_ out of reach, but there were some other things that had manifested, that Harry was still learning about _himself_.

Like how Harry was done with being in charge.

He liked his job, he liked helping people—that was unlikely something that was ever going to change—but while he was quickly making his way up the ranks with Ron Weasley as his partner, all the chatter that had been going around about him made the youngest ever Head of the Auror Office couldn't be further from the truth.

He liked it when Draco chose where they were going on their dates, or what they were having for dinner, sometimes he even liked it when Draco picked out something for him to wear.

Pansy had made a remark a few months after the pair of them had moved from the _friends_ portion of their lives to the _dating_ segment, about how it was like Harry never made any effort, leaving it all up to Draco.

But Draco liked making those choices, a lot more than he had expected to.

And Harry _did_ make an effort.

When Harry wasn't working, Draco had his complete, undivided attention.

Even when Harry _was_ working, he still found time to send word to Draco, because Draco had said that it was important to him.

Harry helped clean up the flower shop a lot, doing it by hand because he knew that Draco preferred it to wand work, even though he reverted to it when he was distracted or tired.

Harry cooked Draco meals from scratch, which was something that Draco still hadn't mastered, even after all this time living in the Muggle world.

Harry watched hours upon hours of the History channel with Draco, even though he got bored to tears by it.

Harry would sit on the floor below Draco's legs and rub his feet until the blonde fell asleep on the couch, knowing how much they hurt after standing for days on end, knowing that Draco only wore expensive boots and didn't use any cushioning or soothing charms through the day, liking the feel of a hard days work even if it was made better when Harry chased away the pain with his nimble thumbs.

Harry took him out _flying_ for the first time since he had been in Seventh Year, something he had missed but not been brave enough to do by himself.

And Harry _did_ organised dates for them; beautiful picnics, or a port key to the middle of an enchanted forest, or tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry loved him.

He _loved_ him.

Draco was the luckiest person in the whole world, and he got to call Harry _his_, and look after him

And maybe Harry wanted to call him daddy.

So he wanted to look into that.

He knew how to navigate the Internet now and what key phrases to stay away from and the words to type in to the search bar given he had a few more years of experience, so the results weren't quite as scary the first time he had looked it up, when he had been with Jason.

There were some things that already sounded like things that Harry liked; soft pet names, some domination, his anchor and distraction when life got too much—but there were other things as well, some of them that Draco wasn't sure he would be into, but it didn't mean he wouldn't try if Harry wanted to.

Hermione Granger was only a few weeks away from giving birth, and Ron refused to take on any assignments that would keep him away for more than a night at a time, which Harry completely supported, which meant that he was suddenly around a lot more, spending most nights at Draco's.

There was a night when they decided to go out to a Muggle pub, with Pansy and Gregory, who both had to admit that they enjoyed Harry's company, and they had enough drinks that they didn't apparate back to their flat, choosing to take an _uber_, that Draco could summon, all by himself.

"Draco," Harry whined as they stumbled into Draco's flat and the blonde pushed him against the door as he managed to get it shut.

"Oh, sweetheart," Draco could _feel_ how hard Harry was as Draco slipped a thigh between Harry's legs and he cupped Harry's face in his hands, leaning his forehead against Harry's and listening to his lovers unsteady breathing. Harry's hands came up, and were pulling at the jacket that Draco was wearing, and Draco smoothed his hands down Harry's side, keeping the touch light until he reached around and palmed Harry's ass, his hands firmly cupping him, and relishing the groan that came from deep inside Harry. "Say it, Harry," Draco prompted him, and Harry's eyelids fluttered as his eyes opened slowly.

"Wha...?" He mumbled, drunk on alcohol and arousal.

"Say it," Draco replied. "Call me it."

And Harry's eyes seemed to get a bit brighter as he realized what Draco was telling him, and then his head fell back, away from Draco's and against the wall behind him.

"_Daddy_," he whispered, word barely loud enough for Draco to hear.

But he did.

And it effected him more than he expected, his skin suddenly feeling so much tighter over his bones, tingling everywhere and feeling his cock pulse inside his briefs.

Draco swallowed hard, squeezing Harry's ass harder, and pushing his thigh harder against Harry's cock.

"Again, darling," Draco whispered, and he watched as Harry's eyes seemed to roll back into his head, biting at his bottom lip and his knuckles almost white where they were clutching Draco's jacket.

"_Daddy_," Harry repeated, just a little bit louder.

"That's it," Draco nodded. "That's it. So good, baby."

Baby was _new_.

Baby was _different_.

Maybe it was the _baby_ that helped to tip Harry over so quickly, making Harry shudder against Draco's body and come in his pants, the only friction what he was chasing against Draco's thigh.

"So good," Draco murmured, and his cock was so hard inside his briefs it was ridiculous.

Harry was limp in front of him, and his hands were no longer as tight on Draco's jacket, and when he opened his eyes, they were only half-lidded and hazy.

Draco lifted his hands, one so that it was wrapped around Harry's waist and supporting him, and the other went to his front, awkwardly undoing his button and zipper with one hand and shoving his hand inside.

"I can..." Harry mumbled as he dropped a limp hand, and Draco didn't try to deter the movement, but he also knew that Harry wasn't going to jerk him off, given his breathing was still coming out shaky and his fingers were moving clumsily.

"Can you say it again for me, baby?" Draco asked softly as he pulled his cock out of his briefs and wrapped a hand around himself, and Harry moaned weakly, the hand that had been trying to touch him dropping to his side and a shiver running through his body, chewing down on his bottom lip again. "Can you say it for me?"

"Daddy," Harry rasped out. "_Daddy_..."

Draco's orgasm had already been building quickly already, and Harry's uttered words just made his whole body tighten.

He pressed a hard kiss to Harry's mouth, pushing his tongue between Harry's lips, his moan filling Harry's mouth as he came, over his fingers and some of it getting on Harry shirt.

They stayed there for a while, just leaning against each other and letting their breathing steady out, and Draco kept dropping kisses to Harry's face, over his forehead and cheeks and his nose and lips.

There was a bit of a dopey look on Harry's face, and he had this little faraway smile on his face.

"So perfect for me, Harry," Draco kept whispering, before he eventually moved them to the bathroom to clean up, and then to the bedroom to sleep.

Harry worked late the next two nights, but he was still back at Draco's flat by the time he was going to bed, and Draco wasn't going to complain, because it still felt like a complete novelty to have Harry around so much, but he didn't bring up what had happened the few nights ago, because that felt like a conversation that they shouldn't have when they were both worn out from a day at work and about to pass out in bed.

On the third night, Harry was home early, before Draco had even closed up shop, and he was finishing with a couple of customers when Harry walked in the front door, dressed in Muggle clothes that he would have needed to change into on his way here.

Harry flashed him a small smile, but there was definitely a strain there that made Draco worry.

After he had finished with the customers in the shop, he closed up early and didn't bother with cleaning right now, heading upstairs.

"Harry?" Draco called out as he opened the front door and looked around. He couldn't see Harry, but he could hear movement in the kitchen, and when he walked in, Harry was moving around, taking things out of the well-stocked fridge and he already had some things charmed to start working on their own. "Sweetheart? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just..." Harry huffed out a breath through his nose, still moving around the kitchen, and Draco followed his movements, and realized that Harry must be starting to bake something.

Maybe cupcakes.

He had a thing for making cupcakes when he felt nervous or upset.

Which meant that there _was_ something wrong.

"Baby," the word came out without even really thinking about it, and Harry froze where he was, one hand wrapped around a wooden spoon and other reaching for a punnet of cherries, so stopping halfway in the air. "What's wrong?"

"Work," Harry replied quietly.

"Yeah?" Draco moved forward, standing directly behind Harry and taking the wooden spoon gently out of his hand and put it down on the bench and then rested his hands on Harry's hips. "Tell me what happened, Harry. Tell me how I can help." He nudged Harry forward a little bit so that Harry was pressed up against the bench in front of him, trapped between the bench and Draco, and Harry relaxed a fraction at the feeling of being grounded, something that Draco had realized a while ago helped him. He leaned forward, so that he could press a few kisses to the side of Harry's neck and over his ear. "Tell daddy what happened," he added after a beat and there was a heavy exhale from Harry.

He was pretty sure that was a good thing, but either way, he decided not to say anything else, given that part of their relationship was new and fragile.

"You know that...You know how a while ago—or for a while, the whole time I've been an Auror, really—everyone keeps acting as though I'm going to end up in one of the political positions in the office?" Harry began, stammering a little bit, and Draco slipped a hand under the sweatshirt he was wearing, so that he could rub his hand in comforting circles against Harry's skin. "And I want to be good at my job, and I want to help people, but I don't want _that_. And these past few weeks—they've been really good! I've _liked_ being able to come home to you most nights, only having to go away for a night every now and then. I know that it sounds selfish, because it means that other people have to do the jobs me and Ron aren't doing, and they have to put themselves in danger while I'm doing smaller jobs, but..." he let out an angry sigh, his body tensing again and Draco hated that Harry felt like this. "A while ago, I was talking to Aurora Lint, and...She's going to be retiring soon. Which means that her senior training position is going to available, and I...I've been thinking about putting my name forward, I just—it feels wrong to consider it."

"It's not _wrong_ or _selfish_. You are the absolutely _furthest_ person from selfish," Draco corrected Harry, wanting to be more stern about it because he hated when Harry got like this, but forcing himself to keep his voice even. "I think you would be incredible as a trainer. And—the one being selfish here would be _me_—because my reasons for wanting you to take it are because you being happy makes _me_ happy, and if you took this job, then it would mean that I would see you so much more."

"Yeah?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah," Draco nodded firmly. "But at the end of the day, it's your choice. But _don't_ make a decision based on what other people want. Make it based on what you want."

Harry nodded and then he turned himself around in Draco's arms and hoisted himself up onto the edge of the bench, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, pulling him in close.

Draco cast a few quick wandless clensing and lubricating spells—the only spells he really knew how to do wandless—and fingers Harry there on the bench, making him come once on his fingers, and then a second time once he was buried inside him.

When Draco came, he whispered _baby_ in Harry's ear, and he felt the way the brunette shook in his arms.

Harry sends an owl in the morning, reporting in sick to work, which was something that he would have no issue with since he _never_ did it, even when he was genuinely sick.

He stayed with Draco all day, helping him around the shop, cleaning up when things were quiet or Draco was with a customer, going out and getting them sandwiches and coffee at lunch time, helping other customers when the place got busy, and then going out and helping Mrs Maley find her cat, which disappeared on weekly basis.

He said that he needed a break, and needed to weigh up his options, and Draco was more than happy for him to take some time for himself.

Harry barely even took weekends, especially if he was working a big assignment.

Draco was finishing up a Babys Breath bouquet with rainbow coloured Gerbera for a client who was coming shortly, just before closing time, when Harry leaned against him from behind, looping his arms around his narrow waist.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Harry asked, voice a bit muffled by the shirt that Draco was wearing.

"No, darling, you've been perfect," Draco replied easily as his fingers began tugging on a silver ribbon spool, but he was distracted when he felt Harry suck in a sharp breath. He smiled down at the flowers on his bench, eyes flicking to the side. "You've helped me so much, been so good." Harry's arms around his waist got firmer, and his feet shuffled a little closer. "Do you think you can do something for me, _baby_?" Draco asked, the word out a bit sugary on his tongue and there was a shaky hum in response from Harry. "Why don't you head upstairs and start putting something together? Something with the chicken that you got out this morning, yeah?" There was another hum from Harry and Draco chose to turn around then, Harry's arm loosening a little before he looked up at Draco, eyes shining. "One last thing, Harry," he said softly, lifting a hand and gently touching his fingers to Harry's cheekbone, Harry's eyelashes fluttering at the brush.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Are we just figuring this out as we go? Or is this something that you know exactly what you want from?" Draco asked gently and Harry's eyes opened and his face reddened a little at the questions.

"I...I just—" Harry broke off, eyebrows knitting together and eyes dropping.

"Either answer is fine, Harry," Draco continued, his long, slender fingers cupping Draco's face and scratching lightly at his five o'clock shadow, careful not to use _baby_ right now, not wanting to fluster Harry anymore. "I promise you."

"I've never_ had this_ with anyone," Harry admitted after a long pause, eyes still somewhere below them. "I've never felt the way I feel about you, I've never trusted someone in the way I do with you, and I've never been with anyone in the way I want to be with you." The confession was beautiful and made Draco's heart beat faster in his chest.

It didn't matter how many times Harry said that he loved him, or told him how _much_ he loved him, Draco still felt as though he was living in a surreal universe.

"So I don't know...I just want some things with you that I've never had with anyone before. And I just..." his cheeks reddened even more and Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry's forehead, hoping to calm him down. "I don't know. It's a bit weird, but—I don't know what I want—I just—"

"It's okay," Draco quickly took over, not liking how Harry's eyes were still trained downward and he was looking almost distressed. "This isn't _weird_, and even if it was, you _told_ me about the things that Ginny liked you to do to her with her broom, _that's_ weirder." Harry let out a laugh and Draco nudged him with his shoulder. "And it's okay that you don't know what you want. Maybe that's a good thing, even? Because it means that we can figure it out together..." he drifted off and after a moment, Harry looked up again, and it made Draco smile. He leaned in and kissed Harry on the mouth quickly before half turning back to his bouquet. "So...Dinner, baby,"' he said and he pinched Harry's ass.

When they had sex that night, it was just after dinner, in the lounge, stretched out on the soft, L-shaped couch, and Draco played with Harry's nipples into they were puffy and aching and Harry couldn't stop squirming and Draco whispered how good dinner was, how good _Harry_ was, over and over again as he licked his way down Harry's body and then took him into his mouth.

It dragged out a while, even though Harry's cock was pulsing in Draco's throat and spilling steady salty precome over his tongue, but he didn't come until Draco left him, pulling off just for a split second to whisper_ be good and come, baby,_ before he exploded all over Draco's lips and chin, whimpering out _daddy_ as he did.

It definitely _was_ a thing for Draco.

When Harry went back to work the next day, he spoke with Aurora, and then with Ron.

Draco made sure to tell him how proud he was when he came home late that night, just after nine.

They also discussed safe words, _just in case_, which was something that they had done when they had first gotten together and it was clear how much Draco liked being in charged, and how much Harry liked that.

Halfway through the night, an owl from the St Mungos woke them up, with a message stating that Hermione was in labour, and after they hurriedly dressed, Harry apparated the pair of them to the hospital.

Rose Granger-Weasley was born just after twelve in the afternoon, with both Hermione's parents, almost all of the Granger clan, along with Luna clinging to Ginny's hand and Draco and Harry all crowded in the waiting area.

Harry _definitely_ cries, and Draco sniffs a few times but manages to keep back any tears.

He isn't sure he would be welcome into the hospital room, just because even though things have _shifted_ between all of them, and he and Harry were together now, it wasn't as though everyone had forgiven him, and he was still a _Malfoy_, but as he hovered by the doorway as Harry went in to wrap Hermione in a hug and meet his god-daughter, Ron came over and gripped his arm in the usual ham-handed way that hadn't changed much since Hogwarts, and tugged him into the hospital room.

"She's tiny," Draco muttered as he looked down at the tiny bundle in Harry's arms, already with a little tuft of ginger hair.

Harry doesn't go into work that day, since it was half over anyway, and Ron's not planning on going back for the rest of the week, so they go back to Draco's apartment, and he realizes then that his shop had been closed with no notice or anything to customers.

"Oops," Draco murmurs and Harry snorts beside him. "Well...Most of the work day is over anyway, so..." Draco shrugs and then finds some paper and tape in his store, scribbling a message about a family emergency—which gets a smile from Harry—before taping it to the front door, announcing that he would be open again tomorrow.

He was glad that it wasn't a delivery day today.

They moved around the store, watering the plants and the flowers and making sure everything was clean before going upstairs.

It felt a bit strange to not have work through the week, but it was nice to move around the kitchen with Harry, making dinner together—or _breakfast_, more correctly, because Harry had decided that he wanted breakfast for dinner—and then settling down at five o'clock to have an early dinner on the couch in front of the TV.

Afterwards, Draco pulled Harry's feet onto his lap and pressed his thumbs into the arches.

Harry's moans were almost sexual before they settled into purrs as Draco started rubbing his fingers around Harry's ankles, and then he fell asleep on the couch.

It made sense, given they had been up since one in the morning, and Draco was surprised he wasn't more tired, until he _thought_ that, and looked at Harry sleeping, and realized that he was completely wiped out.

So he cleared away their dishes and set a spell to clean up the kitchen, and then came back into the lounge and gently lifted Harry.

It was a bit difficult, given Harry was pretty much all muscle, but Draco was in pretty good physical shape himself, so he ended up picking up Harry bridal style and carrying him down to the bedroom.

Harry seemed to wake up a little, because he snuffled and mumbled as Draco awkwardly pulled back the covers with one hand and then laid Harry down, because he turned his face into Draco's neck and the word he murmured was barely discernible but he still made it out with a flutter in his heart.

"_Daddy_."

It didn't have anything to do with sex, and Draco's mind didn't even go there.

It was just sweet and it made him smile for a stupidly long time, even after Harry had fallen back asleep properly and Draco had changed him into something to sleep in, and then completed his own night time routine and gotten into bed himself.

They figured it out together.

Slowly.

Sometimes days would go by and he wouldn't see Harry, because he would be working, or even if they were together, that _word_ might not come up.

Other times, it was just small things, like Harry would start hunching his shoulders more, seem more tense, corners of his mouth tight, and Draco would rub his back and whisper that he had done something well, and it just made Harry relax.

Harry spoke with Robards, telling him that he was thinking about shifting his position from being an auror to being a trainer.

Robards had been completely confused, just like he was whenever Harry made a decision in his career that didn't vault him into the public eye, making things look good for the Aurors Office, but to be fair, a move from one of the best aurors in the office to a senior training position was a bit unusual, something that someone older would do, or someone who had been injured in the field.

Draco made sure to tell him again how proud he was of him for speaking up for himself.

And it seemed like something Harry was set on.

The more he talked about it, the more excited he sounded.

Luna and Ginny came and visited Draco one day when Harry was at work, wandering around the shop after him, and Luna had hummed that she had always found Harry to be a good teacher, so obviously news was starting to get out.

Ginny had shrugged and just said that now Ron was going to have to find a new partner to put up with him, and _that_ was going to be the real struggle here.

They had dinner at Hermione and Ron's place in the weekend—the place a complete disaster, especially compared to usual—and Harry had spent almost the whole time on the floor in the living area, laying beside Rose's mats where there were a mixture of Muggle toys hanging from a mobile and little magical holograms also dancing around above her.

Draco couldn't stop smiling.

Ron called him a sap as he handed him a Muggle beer.

Hermione fell asleep before they started dessert.

The next afternoon, Sunday, Harry curled up at Draco's side as they smoked some herbs that Draco grew in the back of his shop, just for himself and Pansy, and sometimes Neville.

Harry smoked more than Draco did, and it usually affected him more than it did Draco, and sure enough, he was giggling as the next episode of_ Santa Clarita Diet_ came on, shaking against Draco's side.

Draco just smiled as he tightened his arm around Harry's shoulder, tracing his fingernails lightly over Harry's shoulder and bicep, and then gradually circled upward, to the neckline of the loose shirt that he was wearing, dipping under the material and sliding his fingertips over Harry's collarbones and up the side of his neck.

Harry was mainly focused on the show—he had an undying love for Timothy Olyphant—but Draco was more focused on Harry.

He shifted their bodies a bit, so that Harry was laying more on Draco, half on his chest now, and Harry made a content mumbling sound under his breath as he draped an arm over Draco's waist.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered.

They'd said the words before, a few times, but it wasn't something that they said every day.

They should start.

They should do that.

Harry tipped his head back, looking up at Draco with lazy eyes, and a smile spread across his face.

"I love you too," he replied softly and Draco leaned down to drop a kiss to Harry's nose.

Draco let his hand drift over Harry's neck, fingers pulling through his hair for a moment before softly sweeping down his side and going to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up a bit so that he could access the skin underneath.

Harry hummed in appreciation for the touch, eyes closing as he let his head fall down.

"Are you going to be good for me?" Draco asked softly, happy when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Harry. "Would you let me play with you a little bit?" The breath that Harry let out was shaky before he dipped his head in a nod. "So good, baby," Draco murmured and Harry shifted his legs, where they were strewn along the couch beside him, clenching his thighs momentarily. "So good for me."

Draco didn't make any fast moves, he didn't think he could if he wanted to, given he was in a bit of a hazy headspace because of the herbs, and when he was looking after Harry like this, when he got to be in this role, he never wanted to rush it.

He wanted the soft bubble around them to last forever.

Draco stroked his fingers gently over Harry's stomach for a while, scratching lightly at the light hairs of his treasure trail, just content to touch him like this.

He wasn't sure how long he did that for, but he felt Harry move a few times, one of his hands moving to palm himself, and Draco couldn't help but reach out and circle long, pale fingers around Harry's wrist and gently move it away.

There was a sound from deep in Harry's throat, maybe a sound of protest, but he didn't put up any type of fight, letting Draco move his hand until it was laying flat on his thigh, away from where he really wanted it.

Draco ran his fingers along Harry's, his pointer finger tracing each of the five digits, smiling at Harry's shiver against him at the simple touch, turning Harry's hand over so that he could run his fingertips along his palm.

The blonde _wished_ that they had a mirror in the room, opposite them, so that he could see Harry's expression right now.

He imagined that Harry's eyes were probably closed and his lips were probably open.

But he wanted to see it himself.

"Stand up for me, baby," Draco whispered, and Harry's movements were slow and a bit shaky, but he followed through with the request, standing in front of Draco and looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, waiting for Draco's next prompt. "Can you take your clothes off for me?" Draco asked softly, reaching out and touching the material of Harry's sweatpants briefly. Harry nodded slowly and began to undress himself, starting with his shirt, and then fumbling with the elastic at the waistband of his sweatpants and briefs twice before he managed to pull them down. Draco picked up his wand, from where it was on the side table, and waved it at the_ central heating_, because Draco had that now, he didn't just use spells to keep things warm or cold, although the keyword there was _just_, because he still definitely used them. He increased the temperature just a touch, so that Harry wouldn't be cold now that he was naked, although Harry always ran hot, so it wouldn't be a problem anyway. "That's it, baby," Draco praised him as Harry was left naked in front of him after he toed off his socks, his cock almost completely hard and standing up proudly against his stomach, curved slightly to the left. "Sit on my lap?"

"Yeah, daddy," Harry breathed out and almost tripped over his clothes, given his feet weren't properly away from discarded items yet.

His cheeks flushed red as he straddled Draco's lap, but Draco just stroked a hand up and down his back, the other cupping his face as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Harry's mouth.

Harry opened his mouth easily and Draco's tongue slipped inside, taking control of the kiss, but not too roughly, and letting his hand drop and wrap around Harry's cock.

"_Oh_!" Harry all but squeaked out, his lips faltering, clearly not expecting the touch from Draco, but the hand that was on his back pressed forward between his shoulder blades, and Draco's kiss was insistent, and Harry swallowed hard, obviously trying to pay attention to the kiss.

But when Draco started moving his hand up and down Harry's length, it got harder, and Draco reveled in the shivers and shudders that he could feel running through Harry's body.

He whispered a lubricating spell, and the slide suddenly became even easier between his palm and Harry's cock, and Harry let out a loud whimper that made Draco's cock throb in his briefs and sweatpants, given he was _still_ fully dressed, even with his beautiful lover naked on his lap.

He kind of loved the obvious power imbalance.

And Harry didn't seem to hate it either, from how he was clinging to the Draco's shirt and rocking on his lap, thrusting up to meet Draco's hand with short, aborted thrusts of his hips.

"You going to come for me, baby?" Draco asked, nipping at Harry's lower lip, his nose bumping against Harry's. "Make a mess for me?" Harry's eyes flew open suddenly, staring at Draco, their eyes feeling as though they were only a breath apart, green eyes meeting grey as Draco's hand began moving faster, twisting at the top and pressing his thumb into the dripping slit at the head. "Yeah, baby?" There was a beautiful hiss from Harry and his mouth was still pressed against Draco's, which was exactly where Draco _wanted_ Harry's mouth, but it was completely lax, just letting Draco _take_ from him. "You gonna come for daddy?"

Harry's body jerked and he almost cracked his forehead against Draco's as he threw his head back, but Draco moved quick enough to pull back in time, as Harry came all over Draco's fist, milky come also landing on his stomach and getting on Draco's clothes.

"_Fu-uck_," Harry groaned. "Da-_daddy_..."

"That's it, baby," Draco murmured, the hand still on Harry's back beginning to rub up and down because he knew that Harry was about to feel over-stimulated when he didn't stop moving his hand.

"Fuck..." Harry's voice shifted, coming out in a whimper as he looked down at the mess between them, and to where Draco's hand was still moving over his half-hard cock, using his come as lube, stroking up and down the sensitive length. "I don't..." Harry drifted off as he winced, swallowing hard.

"You don't what, baby?" Draco asked softly, his hand still moving, although nowhere near as fast as it had been before, because he wanted to _push_ Harry a bit, but he didn't want to be _cruel_ about it. "What is it?"

"I don't—_oh, fuck_!" Harry cried out as Draco tightened his grip and squeezed a little, his shoulders tensing and his hands scrunching in the material of Draco's so tight that he idly wondered if it would rip.

He liked to think that he knew Harry well, and they'd never been in a situation where either of them had to word out, but sometimes he felt the need to remind Harry that whatever was happening, it could all stop if it ever felt too much.

"I know you can do this for me, baby," Draco cooed softly as he pressed a few kisses to Harry's cheekbone, which was tacky from sweat. "You can get hard for me again, right? And then come again while I'm inside you?" There was a moan from Harry and he jerked again, before he threw his arms around Draco's shoulders and smushed his lips forward, against Draco's, maybe to distract himself from the over-stimulation. His hips were jerking in response to Draco's touch and his breathing was ragged. "You can do that for daddy, right, baby?"

"_Yes_," came a stuttering whine from Harry. "_Yes, daddy_."

Draco smiled against his lips before looking down, and confirming what he could already _feel_, which was that Harry was almost completely hard again, his cock red and angry looking, smeared with lube and come.

"You're so good for me, baby," Draco whispered and it seemed as though Harry just couldn't stop shivering as he dropped his head, so that his face was pressed into Draco's neck and he was just panting hot air against Draco's skin. "So good for me." Harry was whining and shaking, and he was rolling his hips and both trying to chase after the pleasure from Draco's hand and shy away from the stimulation. "I'm going to open you up now. I want you to take over for me here, okay?" He murmured, squeezing lightly around Harry's cock and wringing a throaty moan from him. "Can you do that for me?"

"I..._Yes_. I _can_," Harry managed to say and he was still shaking, even as Draco drew his hand back from Harry's cock, leaving it to spring back against his stomach.

There was a sigh of relief from Harry, as he finally got a tiny reprieve, but just like Draco had asked, he moved his shaking hand to wrap around himself, calloused fingers circling around his cock and slowly moving up and down.

His grip was nowhere near as hard or and his speed was nowhere near as fast as Draco but the blonde didn't pull him on it.

He just pressed a soft kiss to Harry's temple and then leaned back into the cushions of the couch to properly take in the man on his lap.

Harry pouted as Draco slipped away from him, Harry now having to sit on Draco's lap without the support from his lover, cheeks ruddy and face and neck sweaty, strands of messy hair sticking to his forehead and he looked as though he was about to chew his way through his bottom lip with how hard his top teeth were digging in.

His body slowed to just the occasional shiver.

"You're just...You're just so pretty, baby," Draco breathed as he tilted his head to the side, still taking Harry in, eyes now settling down on Harry's crotch, to where he was slowly jacking himself. "So pretty and perfect."

"_Daddy_," Harry whimpered, trying to keep his eyes open, but it was as though his eyelids weighed more than he could handle.

Draco was glad that all of this had only happened between them now.

He was glad that both of them had grown so much over the years, so that while there was a rush that ran through him, seeing Harry naked and vulnerable and so, so trusting on his lap, it wasn't about the power that he could use to his advantage to wield over Harry, it was about the power he had to be _so careful_ to handle, because Harry was giving that to him, a most precious gift.

With the hand that wasn't wrapped around himself, Harry fumbled with Draco's waistband.

He didn't actually try to pull Draco's pants down—because Draco hadn't said he could yet—but it was obvious that it was what he wanted as he started down at Draco's arousal, that was a clear outline through his sweatpants.

Harry looked up at Draco, eyelids barely open enough for Draco so see the dark, glittering green underneath, and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, baby," he murmured, and Harry let out a sigh of relief as his fingers awkwardly hooked in the band of Draco's sweatpants, pulling at them as best as he could with his non-dominant hand.

Underneath, Draco wasn't wearing any briefs, and Harry stopped chewing at his lips for a moment, staring down at Draco's hard cock, pink and leaking, and his fingers stretched out for a moment, as though going to touch it, but then he looked back up at Draco, with a question on his face.

"You can touch daddy," Draco told him softly, his chest feeling tight with the pure adoration on Harry's face as he reached out his other hand, wrapping it around Draco's length.

Both of his hands were full now, one with himself, one with Draco, and his rhythm was faulting and off, but still perfect.

Draco's hand was still sticky from Harry's come and from the lube, but he murmured another lubricating spell and his fingers became even more slick as he reached between Harry's legs, the other hand going to Harry's hips and encouraging him up, onto his knees.

Harry was shaky and he had to adjust his grip on Draco, but he lifted himself up, and then Draco's fingers were sliding underneath him, gently touching his sac and drawing out a hiss, and then sliding further along his taint before pressing against his hole.

"_Fuck_!" Harry cried out, eyes squeezing shut as Draco began rubbing two fingers in circles over the pucker.

Draco could feel that Harry wasn't tight, not like he was if it had been a few days since he had been stretched out.

They'd had sex early that morning, and Harry was still reasonably loose from them, and after whispering the quick clensing spell, Draco didn't even bother with prepping Harry with one finger first, pressing the tips of two digits passed the rim, and Harry's body stiffened at the intrusion, before his eyes flickered open and stared at Draco, tears caught in the corners.

For a moment, Draco paused, wondering if they were not _good_ tears, but then Harry whined and started pushing back against his fingers, and the hand around his cock moved a bit faster.

He shouldn't have doubted himself, because Harry loved the stretch, and he loved Draco doing what he wanted without warning, and he knew that Draco wouldn't do something he didn't like.

Draco slid his fingers in completely, and there was a punched out moan from Harry as his fingers filled.

"Shitshitshitshitshit," Harry mumbled under his breath, tremors running through his thighs, the shaking that had taken over his body earlier seeming to return.

"You ready for another one, baby?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

Draco arched an eyebrow and Harry exhaled shallowly.

"I just...Want you," Harry said. "Can I just have you, daddy?" Draco's cock jumped in Harry's loose grip, against his rough palm and Harry couldn't have missed it as he forced his eyes open. "_Please_—I-I'm ready."

"I don't want to hurt you," Draco responded as he pulled his two fingers out for a moment, teasing a third around the ring of muscles. "I promise it won't take long," he leaned forward and trailed a few kisses over Harry's sweaty shoulder before pressing three fingers inside Harry's tight heat. There was another long moan from Harry and Draco stretched up to trail kisses up the side of Harry's neck, nibbling and sucking in spots as he spread out his fingers, scissoring them inside, met with barely any resistance, a dirty squelching noise from the lube. "You feel so open and wet for me," he murmured.

"I _told_ you," Harry's words had no bite to them, but they were definitely a bit impatient, and Draco bit down hard, just under Harry's ear, and there was a hiss and a jolt from Harry.

Draco pulled out his hand abruptly and gave Harry a brief, sharp slap on the ass and Harry's whole body tensed and jolted again, bowing unnaturally.

While Harry was trying to get his breathing back under control, Draco gripped both of Harry's hips, pulling him forward, and Harry's arms fell limply to his side as Draco lined himself up, the head of his cock catching on the wet rim of Harry's ass.

Draco pumped his hand once around his cock, only spreading minimal amount of lube and the precome that was dripping from his slit, and then he was grabbing Harry's hip again, and then driving into him, completely slamming into Harry right down to the hilt in one single stroke.

Harry howled as the head of Draco's cock hit his prostate directly with that one thrust.

Harry felt like perfection.

He always did.

And Draco told him so.

"So perfect, baby," Draco whispered, fingers banded so tightly over Harry's hips that there were undoubtedly going to be bruises left tomorrow.

He loved that—that there were going to be marks left tomorrow.

Harry would love it as well, he had seen the way Harry traced his bruises from their love making in the mirror the mornings after, his eyes dark.

"Ride me, baby," Draco told him as he leaned back again. "Ride me until I come, and then I'll let you come again." Harry shivered and lifted his hands to rest them on Draco's shoulders to balance himself. "That's it, baby, take what you need."

Harry shook and his eyes rolled back into his head as he slowly lifted himself up, Draco's cock sliding out of him, until it was just the flared head inside.

Then he slid back down, and both of them exhaled shakily.

"_Daddy_," Harry whined, head thrown all the way back, hands holding onto Draco's shirt, sweat beginning to drip down his chest, toward his nipples.

Draco reached out and pinched one of those nipples that looked so beautiful in front of him as Harry began to move, and there was another whimper.

Harry was clearly trying to find a rhythm, but Draco was distracting him, taking turns playing with his nipples, then reaching up to run his fingers along his lips and press his thumb inside to rest on Harry's tongue, or drop down to circle his cock and pull at it gently, then lower to stroke his balls.

He was clenching around Draco, though, like a vice, and Draco's orgasm was close.

"Just a little more, baby," Draco's voice was deeper than it had been before, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting upwards, meeting Harry as he came back down, and Harry's fingernails were biting through the shirt that Draco was wearing, digging into the skin underneath. "Fuck, baby—" he wrapped a hand around Harry's cock as he began thrusting upward, hard and fast, hitting that spot inside Harry that would have his lover seeing stars and Harry went all but limp on top of him, slumping forward and just letting Draco completely take over. Draco chased after his orgasm, his hand moving faster to strip Harry's cock, and he could feel the vibrations from Harry through his chest. "Shit—come for me, baby, come for daddy—" he was cut off as his own orgasm ripped through him.

"_Daddy_!" Harry cried out, mouth open and wet against Draco's exposed collarbone, teeth pressing down as he came.

They were quiet for a while afterwards, Draco reaching for his wand and softly whispering a cleaning spell to make them comfortable for now, until they could do a proper clean up, and he just held Harry close to him, his cock still half hard and inside Harry, stroking his fingers through his hair and kissing any part of Harry he could reach from the position they were in.

"You're just so beautiful, Harry," Draco was repeating. "So perfect for me. Such a good boy."

Sometimes Harry spaced out for a little bit, going quiet and eyes looking vacant, and Draco knew that he was just processing the pleasure, flying a little higher than Draco was, and he just needed to have Draco there to help him come back down when he was ready, anchor him with sweet words and soft touches.

When Harry blinked and started shifting in his arms, Draco maneuvered him back so that he could properly see his face, and he brushed his lips against his softly.

"I love you, Harry," he told him earnestly.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry replied with a tired but content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Uh. This is one of the smuttier things I've written, so...A little nervous. Hope you guys enjoyed? Let me know?
> 
> Also feel free to hit me up on my socials x  
Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
